


Birthday Celebration

by CrossedMoon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, It's Gavin's birthday so i wrote a fic, M/M, birthday celebration, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedMoon/pseuds/CrossedMoon
Summary: It's Gavin's birthday, and Michael has a surprise for him.





	Birthday Celebration

Gavin paced the living room of his apartment, pulse pounding. Whether from anxiety, excitement, or a combination of the two, he couldn’t tell. Michael didn’t tell him what he had planned for his birthday, just sent a text that said “I’m picking you up at nine. Wear something nice”  
He went all out, pressed white suit, golden jewelry, but now he worried it was too formal. He twisted one of his bracelets around, waiting for the doorbell to ring. He had tried to play Mario Kart, but his hands were too shaky to hold the controller. So, he paced.  
The doorbell rang. Gavin rushed toward his foyer, stopping by the mirror to fix his hair first. He paused, hand on the doorknob, and took a breath. This was his first birthday after he and Michael got together, and he had no idea what Michael had planned.  
The door opened, and Gavin took in the sight of his boyfriend, flowers in hand and a smile on his face. The bouquet had a collection of different colored roses, and was wrapped in glittery gold ribbon. Michael wordlessly handed it over, and Gavin took it.  
“So, what’s this mysterious thing you’re picking me up for?” Gavin asked.  
“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a mystery.” Michael said.  
“Am I overdressed? I can change if I need to?”  
“No, no, it’s fine. You look lovely. Now come on, I have a car waiting downstairs.”  
Michael turned around and strode down the hallway, Gavin following. When they walked out to the street, Michael’s favorite motorcycle was sitting in the fire lane in front of the doors.  
“I thought you said you had a car downstairs, not this hunk of junk.” Gavin teased.  
“Shut up. You know I’m banned from like every limo company in town. Besides, the bike’s better for where we’re going.”  
Gavin giggled. “oooh, a clue!”  
Michael got on the bike, Gavin hopping on behind him. They started. Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s chest and buried his face in his neck. He could smell a mix of his shampoo and the cologne Gavin bought him for Christmas.  
Gavin watched the lights of the city flash by. The scenery changed from the sleek residential area, to the flashy bars and clubs, to the gaudy mansions of the rich, and Gavin started to get an idea where they were going.  
Suddenly Michael called back, “hold on tight!” and veered off the road and started going up Mount Chiliad. Gavin held on tight and closed his eyes as they bounced over grass and rock. After what seemed like forever, Michael brought the motorcycle to a stop and Gavin opened his eyes. He saw a checkered blanket and picnic basket on the ground.  
“Aww babe, a midnight picnic? This is lovely.” He got off the motorcycle and dragged Michael over to the blanket. He plopped down and dug into the basket.  
“This is quite an interesting array of food. Usually you don’t put steak and champagne in a picnic basket.”  
Gavin ate his dinner ravenously, he hadn’t eaten since noon, too anxious to. He alternated between staring out over the lights of the city and staring as his boyfriend enjoyed the same view.  
His boyfriend. It had been a couple months and his heart still skipped a beat every time his brain referred to Michael like that. It was a nice word, comfy, something he could get used to.  
They finished their meal and sat on the blanket, enjoying the view. Gavin’s head on Michael’s lap, Michael’s hand in Gavin’s hair. It was nice. Gavin was feeling drowsy, and his were eyes beginning to close, when he was jolted by an explosion. As he looked, he noticed the bright lights, the patterns.  
“Babe! Fireworks?” He gasped.  
Michael nodded. “I made them myself.”  
They watched the fireworks together. Different patterns came up, hearts, smiley faces, even a G at one point. As they seemed to be slowing down, the drowsiness came back. Gavin turned around to stare up at Michael. The colors reflected in his glasses, almost masking the childish glee he had in his eyes.  
Michael smiled down at him, and Gavin could feel the love in his heart. That image was seared into his brain as the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.


End file.
